ѕαy вαcĸ, ι lσve yσυ
by DoubleSymphony
Summary: - NARUxHINA - SPOILER Manga 437. Hinata's Tribute. Drabble. “¡También te amo, Hinata!” Adv: Muerte de personaje.


Declaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. – Historia © _BrissDarkSky._

Advertencia: Spoiler Manga 437. Muerte de personaje.

Note: Drabble. **Naruto's POV**. Hinata's Tribute.

Leve: OcC.

.NaruHina.

–Romance 'n Tragedia–

* * *

-:-

**SAY BACK, I LOVE YOU.**

-:-

* * *

.

- … Te amo. – Fué suficiente para entender, para abrir mis ojos de lo que estaba verdaderamente frente a mí desde todo este tiempo, el cual, nunca me había percatado ni dado cuenta. Cegado por mi rival, mi hermano. Creyendo amar a la persona equivocada cuando ella ya había decidido y nada la haría cambiar.

Te vi a ti, diciéndome todo lo que tenías guardado, todo lo que sentías, todo lo dijiste; tu admiración, tu cariño, voluntad, sacrificio… Tu amor. Mis parpados se abrieron a no poder, indicando claramente que simplemente eso no me esperaba, no me esperaba eso de ti.

Mi mente seguía sin entender que solo estaba pasando, me decías que me amabas. Es decir, desde hace mucho, nunca lo supe. Ahora arrepintiéndome.

Sentí un cálido sentimiento dentro de mí. No te importaba morir por protegerme, te atreviste a decir antes de tu confesión. Creo que, ahora soy lo suficientemente maduro como para entender lo que antes no. Amar, siempre lo hiciste, y lo _harás_, ¿No Hinata?

Y toda la calidez se enfrió, se congelo, desapareció… Desapareció con ella.

Mi furia comienza a expandirse por mis venas, la cólera me consume, mi deseo de querer moverme y querer matar al puto que se encontraba frente a mi me hizo perder la total cordura que había poseído en esos momento. Y al instante, todo se fue a la mierda; mis sentimientos, mi cordura, mi fuerza de voluntad… Para retenerlo. No pude, además que, no quise. En ese instante necesitaba el poder de él, del _Kyubi_.

Y en un instante, todo estaba comenzando a volverse borroso, desvaneciéndose ante mí. La oscuridad cubría todo, solo podía sentir como _el_ tomaba total mando sobre mí. Le confié todo, inclusive mi vida. Antes de perder mi sentido común, escuche voces, pidiendo, rogando, llamando para que regresara Uzumaki Naruto… Y no queriendo ver al _Kyubi_. – Lo siento. – Pienso que fue lo que dije antes que dejara todo en manos del demonio.

.

[•••]

.

Lloré. Si, lloré.

Asesiné a Pain, nos salvamos. Personalmente, si es que a eso se le puede llamar salvar. Suspiro dificultosamente. – ¡Ugh! – Los dolores me acongojan físicamente como _mentalmente_. Aún no puedo creer que siga vivo, lo llamo milagro. Me trajeron a Suna rápidamente después que el _Kyubi_ tomo posesión de mi, fue algo que no quieren recordar, ni tampoco contar pero, tampoco es algo que quiero saber detalladamente. Aunque, lo mínimo y suficiente para mí que pude recolectar fue que, era algo que nunca se presenciaría. Pain no era de jugar. Entendieron también el porqué el _Kyubi_ es el más poderoso de todos los _Byujis_. – Sorprendente y a la vez, una pesadilla. – Esa fue la respuesta más clara que pude conseguir, clara y concisa.

Por ahora nos estamos refugiando en Suna, ¿Por qué?... Porque la aldea de Konoha está Destruida, sumando a eso, millones de aldeanos fallecidos el día del ataque de Pain. Siento mis lagrimas caer, no puedo con mi impotencia. Nadie estaba a mí alrededor, llore con tranquilidad. No pude soportarlo ni contenerlo más.

"_Porque te- te amo"_

Mi mirada se dilato, alzo la mirada hacia el cielo. La oí, podría asegurar que lo hice. Siento como la última lágrima recorre mi mejilla.

Sonreí. Ella estaba aquí, conmigo. Cuidándome. Ahora, lose.

Observe fijamente donde había escuchado su frágil voz, tome aire – ahora sí le puedo responder a su confesión –, reí divertidamente dentro de mi ante mi ocurrencia.

Y al viento grité, sin vergüenza que Suna me oyera:

- "_¡También te amo, Hinata!"_

Era el momento perfecto de no usar el sufijo, ¿no?

Regresé hacia el Hospital de Suna.

Mi corazón se alivio, algún día me reuniré con ella, de eso estoy seguro _'ttebayo_.

- Solo espérame, Hinata…

.

* * *

.

.

**NO LEAS MAS ABAJO - Razon: SPOILER [Naruto Manga 437].**

.

.

.

_Lose, muy corto pero, esa era la idea: Un NaruHina Drabble sobre el Manga 437 de Naruto.  
No queria matar a Hinata pero, esa era la idea. Ademas me gusto -suena rudo?- bueno,  
asi de triste y de feliz es el manga:  
FELIZ: Hinata lo confiesa, le dice a Naruto "Te amo", y Naruto como que entiende por su expresion.  
TRISTE: Pain ataca a Hinata, y ella, parece que esta muerta._

_Dios, mis amigos se estan deprimiendo, asegurando sobre Hinata. Y no creo que pase -Entonces porque Hinata murio en el fic?- Nose, solo la idea.  
Bueno, espero que les aya gustado este Drabble NaruHina._

_Ps: HINATA NO MORIRA dammit!! O  
_

_._

_Reviews?  
_


End file.
